With the development of communication technologies, mobile terminals have been greatly involved in people's daily life. In the recent years, touch screen mobile terminals have become widespread; they can provide various applications for users and achieve a better human-machine interaction.
The applications in touch screen mobile terminals typically include a plurality of function options. As a touch screen mobile terminal has a screen of a limited size, the function options cannot be all displayed on a single interface. As a result, several function options are often associated with a menu key, and only the menu key is displayed on the screen while all the function options associated with the menu key are hidden. When a user wants to use a function associated with the menu key, the menu key is hit and all the function options associated with this menu key will pop up to display on the current screen. For example, when a user is editing an SMS message, a menu key will typically be displayed on the screen (and often near the input box); upon hitting the menu key, functions such as “picture”, “contact information”, “ringing tone”, etc. will pop up for a further operation by the user, e.g. inserting a picture.
The inventors found that at least the following problem exists in the prior art.
In prior art touch screen mobile terminals, a menu key is displayed at the same position regardless of different holding manners in which the user holds the touch screen mobile terminal. This results in a difficulty in selecting the menu key, and this inconvenience leads to a deteriorated user experience.